second chance
by Unterflieger
Summary: ,,I know what i did is unforgivable but i found a way how you can fix it. I can t live with the knowledge that i destroyed the world out of naivity and selfishnes. I understand if you kill my younger self and...Say hi to Rin-chan, Sensei and Kushina-nee. I hope your next lifetime will be happier.' Warning: Time-travel!


On that day it was raining.

The heavy and dark Sky was crying as if there was no tomorrow, probably because there wasn´t.

Naruto Uzumaki `The number one unpredictable knuckelheaded Ninja ever walking on earth and future Nanadaime`, was looking into the sky with azure, but lifeless eyes. His suneshine-coloured hair was dirty and splattered with blood. Whose blood it was, nobody knew. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was no longer sealed into him.

Next to him were his two remaining teammates. Sasuke Uchiha, the last true wielder of the Uchiha Bloodline, had his eternal Mangekyou Sharingan opened forever. His heart no longer beat.  
Sakura`s whole body was covered in blood, during her attemp to save her comrades from bleeding out. It was no use, everywhere around here laid corpses and limbs, whose where once attached to her comrades and _friends._ Her lower half was burned to crisps.

Only one person could be seen standing. His once silver hair was red with blood and brown with mud. His facemask was ripped to shredds and the green flat jacket he wore for so many years was gone, burned and burried somewhere under the pile of dead, mud and things he couldn´t -didn´t want to- identify. A Kunai wound in his abdomen sent waves of pain through his body, but he was beyond care.

Somehow, the bloodflow ceased to a steady drip of blood, leaving him the last man standing. Slowly, limping, he made his way to his usually too-cheerful, orange wearing student and once he reached his side, he fell down onto his knees into the now red grass.

Back then when ''earth'' was still ''earth'', he would have been happy if Naruto was silent, but now he wished nothing more than to hear Narutos always too loud voice. His blood covered lips formed a small smile when he remembered Team 7 when their biggest problems were the rivalry between the ´dead-last´and ´ the rookie of the year´.

Kakashi reached for his Senseis dead son and hugged him tight, half expecting an indignant ''Kaka-Sensei! Stop hugging me- _dattebayo!_ '' leaving the cold lips of the boy he learned to love. The first tears fell on Narutos young face.

,, _Smooth Hatake_ '', he thought ,, _You are going to cry yourself to death. Imagine what the others would think_ ''.

And imediately after, he answered the question himself.

,, _There isn´t anybody anymore''._

Slowly, his onyx-coloured eyes fluttered open, they were heavy and he had to fight for them to remain open. His vision was blurry and his head hurt. Why did his head hurt? Oh yeah, Madara knocked him out. He betrayed Madara, he stopped Juubi and helped the leaf and-

,,Kakashi?!''

Where was Kakashi? Was he injured, or...worse? No, there was absolutely no chance he could be dead, he is the damn genius, he wasn´t allowed to die, damn it!

Obito slowly stood up, at first on his hands and knees, then into a standing position. He swayed slightly and for one, or maybe two seconds, he feared his knees would buckle under his weight, but they remained steady.  
Looking around, his breath caught in his throat. So many dead Shinobi, so much blood and all of it because of him. It made him sick to think about all the misery he had caused only to get revenge and kill his best friend. Kakashi didn´t even kill...her.

 _Kakashi_ , he had to find him.

For a few Minutes -or seconds, maybe hours- Obito searched him, until he found him.  
Obito wished he hadn`t.

Kakashi laid in a puddle of his own blood, next to his students, unconscious. His body was bloody ans bruised, cuts and stab wounds decorated his skin.

Obito was by his side in a blink of eye.

,,I guess its good you are not awake, because you would probably punch me square in the face and you wouldn´t believe me anyways. I just wanted to tell you how sorry i am. Iknow i don´t deserve your forgivenes and i don´t seek for it, but i didnt intend this to become so...bad. I know what i did is unforgivable but i found a way how you can fix it. I can´t live with the knowledge that i destroyed the world out of naivity and selfishnes. I understand if you kill my younger self and...Say hi to Rin-chan, Sensei and Kushina-nee. I hope your next lifetime will be happier.''

Obito took out a small paper with Kanji signs written on it, and held it between his hands. Soon it started glowing.

,,I am sorry you had to live trough this because of me''.

With that said, a brigth light filled the clearing and the two of them fell to the ground.

Hey guys,

at first, i want to remind you that i am from Germany and only 14 years old. If I did mistakes,please dont mind me, ok?:)

Secondly, i want to ask if someone of you wants to re-read the chapters i want to post in the future, because, well, they really need to be looked over :D

lastly, please leave a review, it really matters much to me if you guys do:D

Thank you guys for reading


End file.
